


Challenge Accepted

by yukkueri



Series: Daily Yutae [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Humor, Laser Tag, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: Johnny suggested that they should compete against each other in laser tag and the losing team will take out the overfilled garbage out of the house for the whole month.





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> chaos basically tf  
i had trouble writing humor lol  
its my first story so dont go harsh on me  
uh somewhat a bit of character  
enjoy?

Taeyong stood behind the walls,sighing and gripping on his laser gun tightly.

How did he get into this mess again? Oh, right. Johnny fucking Seo. That giant is probably hiding somewhere, waiting for his victim (Doyoung) or enjoying himself chasing his victim (Doyoung) while trying to shot him.

“I’m going to get yoU!”

“WhaT tHE FUCK JOHN- “

“Can’t hide yourself from me, bunny! I’m the master of this game!”

Taeyong was sure they were supposed to be silent while playing this.. Well, in their case.. theres no such thing as quiet. just chaos…literally

-

_“This weekend, laser tag.” Johnny challenged, a stupid grin on his face. It was a nice morning and they were all having a nice breakfast, until someone made a stupid bet over who’s going to take out the overfilled garbage the whole month._

_ “We all know, Taeyong's the damn garbage man.” Doyoung perked up, sipping his morning coffee._

_ “Fuck off, Doyoung. I ain’t your fucking maid here.” The older grumbled._

_ Jesus, he ain’t some petty little servant boy to clean up after these..kids. _

_“I hate to agree with Doyoung but the bunny boy is right.” Yuta smirked, earning many sounds of response from the others. _

_“Are you guys even my friends?”_

_ “Oh, so we’re friends?” Johnny gasped, earning a smack from Doyoung since he was sitting next to him. “Dang, he’s a feisty bunny.” _

_“Oh, c’mon guys. He’s not that bad.” Jaehyun pouted, getting closer to Doyoung. “Thanks, Jae.”_

_ “Ew, Doyoung’s inlove.”Johnny said, his face twisted. “Fuck oFF-“ _

-

“STOP SHOOTING ME, DAMMIT! I ALREADY LOST!” Doyoung screeched, Johnnys’ loud ass cackle covering most of his complaints.

“Four down…One to go.” He can hear Johnny announced loudly. Damn, he must be so happy winning this stupid game. He didn’t mind if they lost anyway, it’s just a stupid bet. Plus, no one found him yet. They probably think he’s already out or probably uninterested. A loud beep can be heard mixed with Johnnys’ loud whining and Taeils’ laughter,calling out to Haechan, who literally got shot by Mark as soon as the damn game starts. So, those two idiots shot each other. So much for talking big.

Speaking of talking big…

-

_ “You’re so fucking boring.” Yuta announced, walking up to him outside the house. _

_“Wow, thanks for the compliment. I think I already heard that for like.. the thousandth time today.” Taeyong glared at the younger. _

_“Oh, c’mon grandpa. It’ll be fun.” Yuta pleaded, his voive becoming more child-like. As if he was a child persuading hid mother to buy him a new toy._

_”Yuta, no.”_

_ “Yuta, yes.”_

_ “Seriously, Yuta. I’m not joining your fucking game.” _

_“Why? IS it because you’r afraid to lose?” This..This was pushing his pride. He stood straight, his chest slightly puffed out._

_”Fuck no.” He replied, sternly. _

_Yuta grinned, “I mean look at you,”he taunted,”I bet that if you’re joining, you would probably lose as soon as the game starts!” Yuta laughed _

_“We’ll see about that, Mr.Nakamoto.”_

_ “Oh? What’s this? Mr. Lee has finally decided to man up?” He kept taunting. He really wanted Taeyong to join them, the man needs to kow what having fun means once in a while. _

_“Fine,, I’ll join your little game” He smirked,”I don’t think it’ll be difficult to lose against you anyways.” _

_“We’ll see tehen,Mr.Lee” Yuta laughed,”Come on! Johnny bought some ice cream we can share!”He reached out towards him before dragging him towards the kitchen. _

_-_

** Yuta **

Where the fuck was **Yuta**?

He is the last man standing in his group and he isn’t going to give up easily.

Yuta can be anywhere and ready to strike at him anytime. He turned; left, right, anywhere.

His head was aching. The place was dark, only being lit up by neon lights. He saw a familiar figure in the distance, peeking out.

Yuta

That was Yuta.

He got closer to the younger, who was still not noticing his presence.

Yuta quickly whipped his head towards Taeyong, about to get his laser ready until Taeyong grabbed his wrist.

“W-what-"

He pushed the younger against the wall,

”T-Taeyong, what the f-fuck-“

“Yuta…”

“T-Taeyong this isn’t funny.”

“Who said I was being funny?”

“W-Wh-“

“Do you know how long it is for me to corner you in a place like this?”He whispered, leaning closer.

“In a dark…” Closer

“Quiet..” Closer

“Most excitingly, we’re alone.”

He could feel Yuta tense under him, he leaned even closer, his breath ghosting over the youngers’ lips.

_ BEEP _

“..and you lost” Taeyong smirked, stepping away from him as he blows the non-existing smoke from his laser gun.

“W-what the- LEE TAEYONG!” 

.

.

.

Yuta picked up the garbage around the small bin, murmuring. It was his turn for the day and damn, they really need a bigger bin.

“Having trouble?”

“Fuck off, garbage boy.”

Yuta glared at Taeyong. Picking up the garbage-filled plastic before heading out to throw them away.

“I can’t believe I lost to you! Out of all people!” He groaned,”Doyoung didn’t even let me live after that!”

“Wow, poor you then.”

“Fuck you. I can’t believe I let my guard down because I thought that you were going to KISS me!”

“Wait,,you actually waited for me to kiss you?” Ooh, this is a fun new information.

“Well, duh! You kept leaning closer and closer of course i-“ His face was red, “W-whatever, I-I’m going to hang out wi th Johnny.”

As he passed the older, Taeyong grabbed his wrist, pining him to the door.

“W-what the fuck, Lee Taeyong?! I-ITS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE I-” he was silenced by the olders’ lips on his, he froze. _Damn… they were soft_. It lasted a few minutes before the older pulled off, staring into his eyes.

“You’re too noisy.” He said before walking off,leaving a dumbfounded Yuta by the door.

Taeyong entered the living room, only to see Jungwoo finishing a tub of ice cream. “What’s up?”The younger called out, licking the spoon.

“L-LEE TAEYONG!!!!”

He couldn't help but to celebrate his little victory.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i wrote and why did i write this when im supposed to sleep? anyway I'll go hide in a hole now  
thanks for reading until the end  
ily!  
peace✌🏻


End file.
